Last Moment
by Lavi Black
Summary: Um último momento pode ser mais precioso do que toda uma vida principalmente se ele for vivido ao lado da pessoa que se ama. Último momento de Mello e Matt.


**Disclaimer:** Death Note não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Essa fic contém yaoi com lemon. Se não gosta dos gêneros citados, não leia. Se gosta, espero que leia e deixe um review com sua opinião.

Minha primeira MelloxMatt feita ao som da versão de Nothing Else Matters do Apocalyptica.

**Last****Moment**

Seria no dia seguinte. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas eles estariam colocando o plano em ação. Já o haviam revisado quinhentas vezes, sabiam de cor e salteado, mas ainda assim estavam preocupados. Sequestrar Takada era um plano ousado e perigoso. Era quase certo que morreriam com esta tentativa. Preocupação e medo dominavam a mente dos dois rapazes. Sentimentos que se misturavam e borbulhavam em seus corações, ecoando em suas mentes enquanto seus corpos se entrelaçavam na cama. Todo o medo e toda a preocupação estavam ali junto com todo o desejo e todo o prazer que incendiavam suas almas. Estavam ali, brigando, disputando entre si o controle sobre a consciência dos jovens.

O rapaz loiro suspirou enquanto deslizava os lábios pelo pescoço do rapaz de mechas vermelhas. Este gemia com o suave toque em sua pele. Os lábios do loiro deslizavam por seu pescoço com a mesma suavidade que as mãos deslizavam por seu tórax. Tocando, acariciando, suavemente. O jovem ruivo suspirou abraçando o loiro sobre si e levando seus lábios até as mechas loiras, as beijando. Deslizando os lábios trêmulos de prazer pelo rosto, seguindo a cicatriz até alcançar a orelha e ali morder e lamber fazendo baixos suspiros deixarem os lábios do jovem loiro.

As mãos de Mello exploravam o tórax desnudo de Matt enquanto as mãos do ruivo exploravam suas costas. Ambos estavam sem camisa, suados, o desejo evidente no olhar. Desejo de ter o outro. Medo de perder o outro.

Mello levantou o corpo ficando de joelhos na cama. Fixou seu olhar no olhar de Matt. Sem perder o contato visual abraçou a cintura do ruivo e o puxou, colocando o rapaz sentado em suas pernas. Automaticamente Matt abraçou o pescoço de Mello enquanto sentia a boca do chocólatra deslizar por sua pele. Desde seu pescoço, descendo por seus ombros e contornando sua clavícula. Desceu suas unhas pela pele de Mello ao mesmo tempo em que remexia os quadris arrancando um baixo e profundo gemido do loiro. Mello agarrou as mechas ruivas de Matt na região da nuca e o forçou a olhá-lo. Ficaram alguns segundos apenas se olhando, as respirações se fundiam se tornando uma só. Até que Mello atacou ferozmente a boca de Matt, que correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade.

O beijo que partilhavam era profundo, feroz, apaixonado. Expressavam no beijo aquilo que não conseguiam expressar em palavras. A paixão que sentiam, o amor que compartilhavam, a amizade que os unia, o medo de perder que assombrava seus corações. Tudo, absolutamente tudo era demonstrado naquele beijo.

Ainda o beijando, Mello voltou a deitar Matt na cama ficando entre as pernas do ruivo. Desceu as mãos até a calça jeans do amante e a abriu. Segurando-a pelo cós começou a tirá-la contando com a ajuda de Matt. O ruivo, por sua vez, deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço de Mello, o arranhando, passou pelo tórax até chegar ao cós da calça de couro. Abriu o zíper e a tirou também contando com a ajuda do loiro. Agora, ambos estavam apenas de boxer.

Mello abaixou o corpo, cobrindo todo o corpo de Matt. Ambos puderam sentir o quanto já estavam excitados. O ruivo quebrou o beijo jogando a cabeça para trás e ofegante gemeu:

- Mello...

O loiro chocólatra beijou o ouvido do ruivo e respondeu:

- Matt...

Mello levantou um pouco o corpo e voltou a deslizar suas mãos pelo corpo de Matt enquanto seus lábios beijavam toda a região do pescoço do ruivo. Parou quando suas mãos alcançaram o cós da boxer. Com habilidade e rapidez a retirou, tirando a própria boxer logo em seguida. Guiou o olhar até o rosto de Matt e com a mão direita contornou toda a face do rapaz abaixo de si. Desde os olhos que o fitavam com amor e luxúria até os lábios entreabertos que, ao sentirem os dedos que o contornavam beijaram os mesmos. Sorrindo fracamente, Mello inseriu dois dedos na boca de Matt que os recebeu e os lambeu docemente.

Depois de alguns momentos, Mello retirou os dedos e desceu a mão até o meio das pernas de Matt, procurando pela entrada do ruivo e ali massageando. Matt fechou os olhos e gemeu ao sentir o toque molhado de Mello. O loiro o penetrou com um dedo e um gemido mais forte deixou os lábios do ruivo. Mello massageou o interior de Matt por algum tempo até juntar mais um dedo. O ruivo gemia baixo, estava com os olhos fechados e a respiração descompassada. Mello continuou massageando até que ouviu o ruivo o chamar:

- Mello...

Nesse momento o chocólatra soube que estava na hora de aprofundar o ato. Retirou os dedos e guiou seu membro na direção da entrada do ruivo. O penetrou com uma única e forte estocada. Matt ofegou. Mello abraçou o corpo do ruivo e esperou. Quando sentiu a mão de Matt acariciar sua nuca soube que o outro estava pronto para continuar.

Levantou o rosto e fitou os olhos de Matt quando começou a se movimentar. Entrava e saia de forma lenta, mas firme e profunda. Sempre fitando o olhar de Matt. Podia ver o prazer em seu olhar. O ruivo havia se tornado tudo para si. Mais do que um amigo, mais do que um amante, ele era tudo para si. Sua família, sua casa, seu porto seguro, sua vida. Matt era tudo para si. Percebendo que os gemidos do ruivo se tornavam mais fortes e profundos, Mello aumentou a velocidade das estocadas.

Matt fitava o rosto coberto de prazer de Mello. Ele era muito belo em sua opinião, mesmo com aquela cicatriz ele ainda era belo. Olhando nos olhos de Mello, cruzou as pernas na cintura do loiro e começou a se movimentar junto com ele. Sorriu quando ouviu Mello gemer. Abraçou o pescoço do loiro e levantou a cabeça buscando pelos lábios finos que o receberam com total aprovação. O beijo que trocavam era lento e apaixonado. Ao sentir o clímax se aproximando, Matt abraçou Mello mais fortemente aprofundando o beijo. Ao mesmo tempo, uma parte de si pensava em como o loiro havia se tornado importante para si. De companheiro de quarto a amigo, de amigo a amante. Mello era muito importante para si, mais importante até do que sua própria vida.

O clímax chegou forte e arrebatador para ambos que arquearam as costas, quebrando o beijo, tamanho foi o prazer que sentiram.

Mello caiu em cima de Matt, que ainda o abraçava, apoiando o rosto no peito do ruivo. Ficaram assim, abraçados por algum tempo em silêncio. Matt acariciava as mechas loiras de Mello. O chocólatra segurou sua mão e a levou até os lábios a beijando. Matt sorriu.

- Eu te amo.

Ao ouvir a declaração de Matt, Mello levantou o rosto e o fitou. Matt acariciou sua face.

- Até o meu último momento, Mihael.

Mello encostou a testa na testa de Matt.

- Eu te amo. Até meu último momento, Mail.

Sorriu e beijou Matt. Um beijo calmo que ao acabar os transportou para o mundo dos sonhos. Ainda sentiam medo de perder um ao outro, mas o medo havia sido diminuído pela certeza de que estariam juntos, se amando... Até o último momento.

**OWARI**

08 de março de 2009

**N.A: **Por gentileza, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada. ^^

Lavi Black


End file.
